Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a basket and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a metal basket which contains steps of welding and bending by way of metal bars.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional basket is configured to accommodate objects and is fixed on a kitchen, a bathroom or a storage room. The conventional basket is a plastic basket or a metal basket. The plastic basket is light-weight and cheap, but it is not strong enough to hold the objects securely. However, the metal basket is rigid enough to hold the objects firmly and has an outstanding appearance.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional metal basket contains multiple first metal bars 101 and multiple second metal bars 102 which are stacked crisscross and are welded together to form a grid frame which has a base 103, two first surrounding sheets 104 and two second surrounding sheets 105 which connect with a rim of the base 103. The grid frame is bent by using a stamping machine in a step of bending, such that the multiple first surrounding sheets 104 and the multiple second surrounding sheets 105 are bent upwardly and perpendicular to the base 103 to form a body 10 with an opening facing upwardly. A holder 20 is bent from a metal rod and is fitted with the opening of the body 10, and the multiple first metal bars 101 and the multiple metal bars 102 are welded together to produce the metal basket.
After welding the holder 20 and the body 10 together, two movable connectors 30 are welded on the holder 20, so that the metal basket is pulled outwardly and is retracted inwardly along a drawer by using the two movable connectors 30 and two slide rails of the drawer.
Nevertheless, the multiple first metal bars 101 and the multiple second metal bars 102 are stacked crisscross and are welded together to form the body 10, and the holder 20 is bent from the metal rod and is fitted with the opening of the body 10. The multiple first metal bars 101 and the multiple metal bars 102 of the body 10 are welded together, thus producing the metal basket complicatedly and having a high production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.